olimpediafandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Lógica
A matemática precisa ser precisa. Para podermos mexer bem com ela, precisamos usar a lógica. Existem vários tipos de lógica. A que focaremos aqui é a lógica bivalente. Você não precisa ler este artigo para entender matemática. Mas ele pode te ajudar a entender melhor algumas coisas. Proposição (ou Sentença) Uma proposição (ou sentença) é uma frase que: (a) possui sujeito e predicado (incluindo o verbo); (b) é afirmativa (e com isso não pode ser nem interrogativa e nem exclamativa); © pode ser somente uma das seguintes coisas: verdadeira ou falsa. Exemplos Para que você possa entender melhor a definição veja os seguintes exemplos de expressões que são ou não proposições. (1) "Silêncio" Não pode ser uma proposição, pois não possui verbo. (2) "Que horas são?" Não pode ser uma proposição, pois é interrogativa. (3) "Puxa!" Não pode ser proposição, pois é exclamativa. (4) "Dois somado com dois" Não pode ser uma proposição, pois não pode ser julgada com verdadeira ou falsa. (5) " 2+2=4 " É uma proposição. Observações (1) Uma proposição não pode ser ambígua, ou seja, não pode ter mais de um significado diferente. (2) O valor lógico de uma proposição é verdadeiro se ela for verdadeira e falso se ela for falsa. (3) A frase x+1=2 não é uma proposição. Por que? Pense bem: dá para falar que se ela é verdadeira ou falsa? Não! De fato, ela é verdadeira para x=1 , mas falsa para x=2 . Casos como esse, em que existe uma ou mais variáveis e não se diz mais nada sobre ela, dizemos que ela esta frase é uma sentença aberta (apesar de não ser uma sentença). Negação Lógica Escrevermos a negação de P como sendo {\displaystyle {\mathord {\sim }}P} ou \neg P . Quando \neg P é verdadeiro? Vejamos as seguintes afirmações para descobrir: (1) "Brasil é um país". Esta é uma afirmação verdadeira. (2) "Brasil não é um país". Esta é uma afirmação falsa. (3) "Quadrados são redondos" Esta é uma afirmação falsa. (4) "Quadrados não são redondos". Esta é uma afirmação verdadeira. Podemos imaginar que \neg P é uma afirmação verdadeira se, e somente se, P é falsa. E de fato é isso que acontece. Para vermos melhor isso, podemos usar uma tabela-verdade. Nela, usaremos a letra V para falar que uma proposição é verdadeira e F para dizer que ela é falsa. Conectivos Lógicos São usados para conectar proposições. Conjunção Podemos representar " p e q " por p \wedge q . Esta será chamada de conjunção de p e q ''' (ou de '''proposição conjuntiva). Quando uma proposição p \wedge q é verdadeira? Vejamos algumas proposições para descobrir: (1) "A Lua é menor do que o Sol e''' branco é uma cor clara". Esta proposição é verdadeira, pois ela é formada por duas sentenças que também são. '''(2) "A Lua é menor do que o Sol e''' cachorros são aves". Esta proposição é falsa. Por mais que a primeira afirmação seja verdadeira, a segunda é falsa e isto faz com que a proposição inteira seja falsa. '''(3) "Gatos botam ovos e''' o arco-íris tem sete cores". Esta proposição é falsa. Por mais que a segunda afirmação seja verdadeira, a primeira é falsa e isto faz com que a proposição inteira seja falsa. '''(4) "Cangurus tem asas e''' ouro é um metal rosa". Esta proposição é falsa, já que as duas afirmações são falsas. Assim, podemos imaginar que p \wedge q é verdadeira apenas quando ambas as proposições p e q são ambas verdadeiras. Disjunção Podemos representar " p ou q " por p \vee q . Esta será chamada de ' disjunção de p e q ' (ou de '''proposição disjuntiva). Quando uma proposição p \vee q é verdadeira? Quando pelo menos uma das proposições " p ou q é verdadeira. Implicação Lógica Podemos escrever "se P então Q " da seguinte maneira: P \Rightarrow Q (ou P \rightarrow Q ). Diremos aqui que P implica Q . Definiremos a recíproca de P \Rightarrow Q como Q \Rightarrow P . Observações (1) Se P \Rightarrow Q não necessariamente podemos concluir que Q \Rightarrow P . Por exemplo, podemos dizer que "se ele é cachorro, então ele é um mamífero", mas não podemos dizer que "se ele é um mamífero, então ele é um cachorro". Afinal, existem outros mamíferos além dos cachorros: gatos, coelhos, humanos etc. (2) Nunca escreva "se P \Rightarrow Q " para representar uma implicação lógica em si. Equivalência Lógica Se P \Rightarrow Q e Q \Rightarrow P , vamos dizer que P e Q são logicamente equivalentes. Escrevermos isso da seguinte maneira P \Leftrightarrow Q . Silogismos Se tivermos algo da forma "se P então Q " e "se Q então R ", podemos concluir que "se P então R ". É mais popularmente conhecida por frases do tipo "todo P é Q " e "todo Q é R ", logo "todo P é R ". Por exemplo, "todo humano é mamífero" e "todo mamífero é animal", logo "todo humano é animal". Prova por Absurdo Ao invés de provarmos algo diretamente, começamos assumindo que a afirmação é falsa e mostrarmos que isto nos leva a uma afirmação absurda (ou a uma contradição). Chamaremos isto de prova por absurdo (ou prova por contradição). Este tipo de argumento costuma ser útil quando queremos provar que algo não pode ocorrer, mas nada impede de usarmos ele para provarmos que algo afirmativo também. Em geral, quando é interessante usarmos a prova por absurdo? Quando a negação do que queremos provar parece mais fácil de se mexer do que a afirmação original. Exemplo Prove que se x^2 é par, então x é par. Solução: Suponha, por absurdo, que x é ímpar. Então x^2 é ímpar. Contradição. Logo, x é par. Exemplo Prove que \sqrt{2} é irracional. Solução: Suponha, por absurdo, que \sqrt{2} seja racional. Com isso, existem a e b naturais tais que \sqrt{2}=\frac{a}{b}. Tomemos a e b de forma que a fração seja irredutível. Observe que \sqrt{2}=\frac{a}{b} \Leftrightarrow a=\sqrt{2}b \Leftrightarrow a^2=2b^2. (*) Desta forma, a^2 é par. Por um exemplo anterior, a é par e com isso, existe t inteiro tal que a=2t . Se substituirmos em (*) : (2t)^2=2b^2 \Leftrightarrow b^2=2t^2. Mas isto contradiz o fato de que a fração é irredutível. Logo, \sqrt{2} é irracional. Observação Existe uma relação direta entre lógica e conjuntos (mas que você não precisa se preocupar com ela, pois não é necessária para que você vire um olímpico). Por exemplo, a implicação lógica está relacionada com a inclusão, a igualdade entre conjuntos está relacionada com a equivalência lógica. Onde Treinar Lógica? Existe um jogo na Playstore chamado Not Not, que pode ser encontrado aqui. É um jogo que você precisa usar a lógica corretamente para poder avançar. Bibliografia * P. Zeitz : The Art and Craft of Problem Solving, Wiley; International Student edition, 2006. * FILHO, Daniel Cordeiro de Morais. Um Convite à Matemática: com técnicas de demonstração e notas históricas. 3ª. ed. S.l.: SBM, 2016. 310 p. Categoria:Matemática